


I only want what's best for you.

by erciareyes



Series: Sterek Week Entrys [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, there will also be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Don’t talk to me.”, Stiles hisses. “Don’t even think about coming closer either, Derek. You lied to me. You fucking lied to me.”</p><p>Derek’s shoulders have sunken down, his face a mosaic of emotions. He’s not even trying to hide his feelings away, not from Stiles and especially not now that they are fighting. He can feel Stiles anger waving off of him, right into his direction. Stiles is fuming, his heart is racing and Derek wants to tell him to calm down, if only because it’s not good for his heart.</p><p>“I am sorry, Stiles. I really am.”, he whispers and gives Stiles a guilty, apologetic look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only want what's best for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 4 of SterekWeek. The prompt was a Break Up/Make Up fanfic and writing this broke my heart because I hate seeing Derek and Stiles apart and hurting. That's why I decided to not really break them up but keep them apart for a while. I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Keep in mind that Englisch is not my first language and that this was written for Tumblr, which means I did not have a beta reader. Thanks. 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr, just look for erciareyes. :D

„Don’t talk to me.”, Stiles hisses. “Don’t even think about coming closer either, Derek. You lied to me. You fucking lied to me.”

Derek’s shoulders have sunken down, his face a mosaic of emotions. He’s not even trying to hide his feelings away, not from Stiles and especially not now that they are fighting. He can feel Stiles anger waving off of him, right into his direction. Stiles is fuming, his heart is racing and Derek wants to tell him to calm down, if only because it’s not good for his heart.

“I am sorry, Stiles. I really am.”, he whispers and gives Stiles a guilty, apologetic look.

“I don’t care, Derek. I told you last time: If you ever lie to me again about anything I won’t just forgive you. I warned you not to hide things from me ever again and you still did it.”

Stiles feels like he’s burning from under his skin, his hands are shaking and he doesn’t know if he wants to cry or laugh because this is so…frustrating!

“Stiles, please, I just…I didn’t want you to get hurt. It was a dangerous mission. Scott didn’t even tell Allison, it was just the werewolves. At least that’s how we planned it…”, Derek sighs and lets his head fall to his chest in defeat.

They’d planned it all out: get the other pack in the night and then fight them out. That had been the plan but then it had all gone down. The other pack brought in new wolves; they’d been outnumbered and were about to lose when Stiles, Lydia and Allison came in and more or less saved their asses, Allison shooting arrows left and right and Stiles fighting alongside Lydia with magical powders and mixtures. They won the fight but Derek’s sure he is about to lose something else, something more important right now: Stiles’ trust.

“Yeah, right, Scott didn’t tell Allison and look how that worked out for him. He’s sleeping on the couch for at least two weeks because Allison is fuming. And Isaac, well let’s just say he will get hell on heels from Lydia for not telling her and if he has to sleep on the couch that will be a light punishment for Lydia’s standards. She’ll probably will make him sleep on the floor or something or just never talk to him again, I don’t know…they’re kinda different. “ He sighs and tries to get back on track with his thoughts. “Whatever, that’s not the point. The point is you guys lied to all of us and nearly got yourself killed. Is that what you wanted?”

There tears of anger shining in his eyes now and he tries to fight them back. He doesn’t want to cry now, doesn’t want to give Derek that although he knows that Derek won’t get anything from him being even more broken.

“No! No of course not, Stiles. We didn’t plan for that, we didn’t know, we-“

“EXACTLY! You didn’t know! You could have died, Derek! It’s okay if you tell me you think it’s too dangerous and for me to stay in the background but at least tell us where you are. Because the next time you ‘don’t plan for something’ chances are high that you will all end up dead and what would we gain from that, Derek? NOTHING! I would gain nothing, Allison would end up being alone with a house and a dog and Lydia…Lydia will end up losing her boyfriend again. Not to mention your sister, Jesus, did you ever think about Cora? Or Peter? Or…me?” , he’s only whispering now, too tired and disappointed to even scream anymore.

“I thought about you all the time. I promise you Stiles, next time I will-“, Derek starts and Stiles holds up his hand to stop him.

“There will be no ‘next time’, Derek. This is it. I can’t do this any longer.”

For a second Derek just stands there, paralyzed and gapes at Stiles before his words sink in. “Wh…What? What do you mean, Stiles?”

“I can’t watch you going off on secret death missions without telling me just because you are too stubborn to let me make my own decisions. You think you always know what’s right for me, well how about you ask me about those things once in a while, Derek?”

Stiles takes a few steps back to get his bag, hears Derek let out a shaking breath behind him. “Stiles, you can’t do that. Please. Just…don’t leave.”

Derek’s voice sounds so small, so broken, so vulnerable that Stiles almost wants to turn around and wrap his arms around him but he can’t. He can’t go on with this. He can’t watch Derek run into one massacre after another. He also can’t watch Scott supporting those decisions time and time again because hell, Scott wants a family with Allison but is willing to walk into every death trap out there without telling her. How the hell did he think that would work out?

“I am sorry, Derek. I will move in with my dad, at least for a few days. Don’t call me. Don’t come over. Just…don’t, okay?”, Stiles sighs and swallows around the lump in his throat. He doesn’t want to give this up. He doesn’t want to lose Derek because Derek is all he ever wanted and he gives him all he ever needed. He’s happy with Derek, most of the time. But then he always goes and does things like this and Stiles doesn’t know if it’s because he doesn’t trust him or because he just cares too much about him, maybe a little bit of both? He just knows that he can’t trust Derek on that matter anymore, not after tonight.

“Stiles, please. I will make it better. Just don’t leave, okay? I won’t talk to you and I will sleep on the couch or the floor or wherever you want me to sleep. I won’t sleep at all if you tell me not to I just…don’t leave like this. Please?”

Stiles has seen Derek close to crying before, has even seen him crying one time or another, but he knows that showing emotions, letting them flow freely, isn’t Derek’s thing. He has troubles saying how he feels and what he wants and Stiles understands. He also understands that Derek doesn’t want him to go and if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t want to go either, so he nods and puts his bacg down slowly.

“Fine”, he says. “But you sleep down here on the couch and you won’t talk to me or touch me or try to change my mind. You will wait until I am ready to talk to you because he screwed up, Derek, you really, really screwed up and I am so angry at you that I don’t think I could take having you in bed with me tonight without kicking you in the shins all night.”

Derek nods, visibly relieved. “Yeah.”, he whispers and moves to the couch to sit there while Stiles carries his bag up to their bedroom again. He comes down with a blanket and a few pillows in hand and gives them to Derek.

“I am angry at you but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”, he says and then kneels down in front of Derek, who still has tears shining in his eyes. He looks distressed, sad and he’s shaking a bit. He’s scared, Stiles can feel it and he regrets being so harsh at least a bit. He doesn’t want to hurt Derek on purpose, he just wants him to understand but right now he thinks that maybe he’s taken it a bit too far so he puts his hand on Derek’s.

“I want you to know that just because I am angry at you, I still love you the same. You know that, right?”, Stiles asks and Derek looks down at him and nods slightly. Stiles gives him a nod in respond and stands up. He walks over to the stairs and is halfway up when he hears Derek take in a shaking breath on the couch.

“I love you too.”, Derek says and Stiles heart clenches in his chest.

———————————————————————————-

It goes like this for nearly a week. Stiles goes to work, Derek does too. Derek cooks breakfast in the morning before Stiles is awake, makes sure that everything is cleaned up around the house and does everything to make Stiles see that he’s sorry, that he’s trying, that he wants things to go back to normal. When they are both at home they don’t really talk except to say ‘Hello’ but Stiles makes sure to tell Derek that he still loves him very much every night before he goes up to sleep because he needs him to know. He hears Derek whine in his sleep sometimes and sometimes he just sits on top of the stairs, knowing that Derek knows he’s up there and just hopes that it will calm him down just a bit. He thinks it does because the whimpers get quieter and less desperate.

It’s the fifth day when Stiles decides that he can’t take it any longer. He is suffering and Derek is suffering as well. It’s destroying them, maybe even more than the lies did before and Stiles feels guilty for making Derek go through all of this, for making himself go through it. Stiles gets home early from work, he’s told his dad that he has to do something at home, has to prepare something and the Sheriff lets him go with a relieved smile. He’s Stiles’ father and Derek’s father in law, he’s seen them both, seen how tortured they both looked but he also knew not to say anything.

So that’s how Stiles ends up cooking dinner for Derek and him, setting up the table and lightning candles. (He also makes sure to get them into safe glasses, so nothing can go wrong. They don’t need any catastrophes tonight.) He’s busy taking the chicken out of the oven when Derek walks in and looks at him, surprised and Stiles straights his back and walks over to him. He wraps his arms around Derek, takes in his scent and buries his face in his neck. Within seconds Derek moves into the embrace, hugs him back tightly and breathes against his skin.

“I am sorry!”, Derek whispers and Stiles nearly starts sobbing into Derek’s neck.

“I am sorry, too. God Derek, I missed you so much.”, he breathes out, tries to get closer to Derek. A single tear slips out of the corner of his eye. He’s missed him so much. Why did he even do this to both of them?

“I just wanted to keep you safe.”, Derek says and Stiles realizes he’s actually crying, too. He moves back and wipes Derek’s tears away. His face is relaxed, relieved, he’s smiling, so Stiles guesses they are happy tears.

“Next time keep me safe by trusting me to do the right thing, okay?”

“Yes! Yes! Of course, Stiles! I love you.”, Derek laughs and presses kisses on Stiles’ fingers.

Stiles just nods, because this is enough for him. He will trust Derek to stick to his promise.

“I love you, too. Now, how about we eat the meal I prepared all afternoon and later we can show each other just how much we missed the other. What do you say, hm?” He gives Derek a small smile.

“I think I’d like that, yeah.”

They move to sit at the table and eat, telling each other about their week, about everything the other missed and later that night Derek makes sure to kiss all the spots on Stiles body that he’s missed all week. Makes sure to show Stiles just how much he loves him, how much he cherishes him. The room is filled with their combined moans, Stiles breathing Derek’s name like it’s his last sanctuary, his last prayer, his last everything. Derek gives into Stiles, let’s his boyfriend take him and bite him and lick him in all the way he wants because that’s all he wants too. He wants all of Stiles and he gets it when Stiles pushes into him, joining them, making him feel like the happiest person on earth. They breathe as one, move as one, love as one. They are one for the time and when they come they just fall asleep on each other, in each other’s arms.

Just like it’s meant to be.


End file.
